1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to communications systems and more particularly to a multi-function aperture system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In communications systems, that is a system which transmits and/or receives information, a radar system being one example, a multiple polarization capability is often desired for various reasons. The flexibility of multiple polarization modes of operation is usually achieved by inserting a switching system between the electronic components of a source of wave energy and a multiple polarization radiation structure having two feed points exciting orthogonal polarizations. Thus, in a combination transmitter-receiver system, the polarization control function is implemented after power amplification, in the transmitter case, and before amplification in the receiver case. Such an arrangement is costly in terms of RF energy efficiency and undesirable because of degradation in the sensitivity of the system.